


Фея-крестная

by vitt



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Изумрудный город цикл - Сергей Стефанович Сухинов | Emerald City Series - Sergei Sukhinov
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitt/pseuds/vitt
Summary: У Корины и Дональда важные новости, и только Элли способна им помочь.
Relationships: Дональд/Корина





	Фея-крестная

В фиолетовом камзоле капитана Мигунской армии Дональд выглядел обманчиво серьезным и по-настоящему счастливым. 

– Оби-Ван, ты наша последняя надежда, – вместо приветствия объявил он, и Корина, вошедшая под руку с ним, коротко добавила:

– Здравствуй, Элли.

– Доброе утро, – Элли жестом пригласила их сесть. Корину она ожидала увидеть через месяц, и не в своем кабинете, а на балу в Изумрудном дворце. Дональд, занятый в штабе Магдара, мог пропустить и бал. Эти двое были не из тех, кто заходит к Хранительнице просто так, скорее наоборот. 

Они сели на диван и взялись за руки. У обоих на безымянном пальце – у Корины на левом, у Дональда на правом – блестели одинаковые тонкие кольца. 

– Мы обручились тайно, – сказал Дональд на ее немой вопрос, – чтобы Ланга не узнала. 

Надо же. Отголоски драмы, развернувшейся на острове Горн, доносились и до Изумрудного города. Разгневанная Ланга, сбежавший наконец из Подземного царства и вступивший в армию Магдара Дональд, Корина, притихшая в последние пару месяцев, – из Голубой и Фиолетовой стран летели только хорошие новости, но она трижды пропускала встречи Изумрудного совета. 

Элли прислушалась к себе. Чутье Хранительницы молчало, не предвещая немедленных бед, и она спросила напрямик: 

– В чем дело? 

– Ланга, – Корина свободной рукой обняла себя за талию. – Раньше Дональд сдерживал ее, а теперь она сходит с ума от ненависти и ревности. Ланга угрожает нам, и пока есть время, нужно что-то придумать.

Она посмотрела в окно, за которым в саду на газоне играли близнецы. 

– Вам нужна помощь? – нахмурилась Элли, и Дональд вздохнул:

– Как никогда. Мы уже убедились, что и моего меча, и волшебства Корины бывает недостаточно. Поэтому я прошу… – Корина сжала его ладонь, и он поправил: – мы просим тебя, Элли, стать крестной для нашей будущей дочери.

Дочери? 

– Погодите, ребята. – Вдруг объяснилась и непривычная серьезность Дональда, и волнение Корины, и ее закрытая, оберегающая поза. Элли встретила настороженный взгляд зеленых глаз. – Ты..? – мягко спросила она.

– Да. 

– Поздравляю, – улыбнулась Элли. – Это замечательная новость, и я очень рада за вас обоих.

– Спасибо, Хранительница, – кивнула ей порозовевшая Корина. – Так ты окажешь нам честь и станешь крестной нашей дочки? 

«Феей-крестной», – одними губами проговорил Дональд.

– Феей-крестной, – повторила Элли и откинулась на спинку кресла. Большая ответственность, но, может, и радость большая. – Хорошо, – сказала она. – Но это будет потом. А пока мы втроем подумаем, как оградить вас от Ланги, не развязав войну с Подземной страной.

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам спойлеров С.Сухинова к будущей одиннадцатой книге цикла


End file.
